Just Add Seasoning: Summer I
by Asmi-chan
Summary: Looks like another AU high school fic has entered the fanfiction realm. But this isn't your ordinary high school fic... It's specialed and weirded. Asmi, Lankaru, Furio
1. Technicalities

**Just Add Seasoning: Summer I**

**_Technicalities _**

_By Asmi-chan_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. _(attempts to resist urge to add in any witty or sarcastic comments)_ _(too late)_

**_A/N:_** Hey, guess what? It's a generic high school fic! This is Part 1 of who knows how many parts (each one season long), with a probable sequel. Parts are divided into an inconsistent number of chapters, depending how much I want to put in there, along with a prologue and technicalities. For the most part, the seasons of summer and winter will have more chapters than spring and fall. That's because time doesn't flow at a constant rate.

The technicalities and prologue chapters will be posted at the same time for each season, and the technicalities section will have the disclaimer for the whole part. There will occasionally be an author's note for a chapter if there's something that needs to be mentioned, but barely anyone reads those things anyway, so no point in putting one in every chapter.

------------------------------

The seasons I'm using apply to the northern hemisphere of the globe, as you see below.

**Summer:** June, July, August

**Autumn:** September, October, November

**Winter:** December, January, February

**Spring:** March, April, May

Just to clear any confusion.

------

Summer I starts out at the end of the Magic Knights' 8th grade year, and the beginning of summer vacation. When fall comes around, they'll be freshmen in high school. That is, an American high school. As all I know about Japanese schools I learned from anime/manga, so for the sake of accuracy, I'll stick with the good ole' United States of America.

------

**Birthdays:**

_**Lantis:**_ January 18th _(Capricorn)_  
_**Umi:**_ March 3rd _(Pisces)_  
_**Ferio:**_ May 31st _(Gemini)  
**Hikaru:**_ August 8th _(Leo)  
**Ascot:**_ November 24th _(Sagittarius)_  
**_Fuu:_** December 12th _(Sagittarius)_

For your information, the birthday I gave Ascot is actually my own. This is almost an allusion to some of my obviously unrealistic claims to be his twin. Lantis' and Ferio's birthdays were made up, however, while the girl's birthdays are the same as in the manga/anime.

------------------------------

Any questions? Write a review or e-mail me.


	2. Prologue

**Just Add Seasoning: Summer I**

_**Prologue **_

_By Asmi-chan_

------------------------------

'Come on, you can do it... Just a little more now...' The brunette at the back of the English class thought to himself, for once paying attention, albeit to the clock instead of a teacher. It was less than a minute till the bell would ring, letting all the high school students out for the summer. However, it is said that a watched pot never boils, and when at least three-fourths of that particular class had their eyes on the clock, it went agonizingly slow.

Finally, it got down to 30 seconds.

Then 25...

20...

15...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

And nothing happened. The hour hand was stuck on 11, the minute hand on 59, and the second hand on 59.

Then, just as soon as several students had come to the conclusion that time had really stopped, an announcement blared over the P.A. system.

"Please disregard the clocks; we are having technical difficulties at this time. All students are dismissed for the summer."

------

At a nearby pool, 30 minutes later...

"So, it all turned out to be the annual Senior Prank?"

"Yep. Since all the clocks are hooked up to the same time as the office clock and the bells are on a timed schedule, all they had to do was sneak into the school and rig the office clock. Geo told me about it yesterday." Two teenage lifeguards chatted casually before they had to take their posts for their first day at work. From there, it was possible to hear the bells from the Junior High School.

Their summer vacation had just begun as well.

------------------------------

**_A/N:_** Random lil' prologue, huh? Completely pointless, and yet I love it all the same. It's probably not healthy to have a personal attachment to chapters of a fanfic, but then again, it's probably not healthy to have a personal attachment to fictional characters, is it? R&R.


End file.
